1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a radio frequency identification tag, more specifically to a radio frequency identification tag having an input device.
2. Background Art
An radio frequency identification (RFID) tag stores information on a designated person and transfers the stored information to an RFID reader when the RFID tag receives a request for the stored information from the RFID reader located within a predetermined distance from the RFID tag. The RFID tag contains more information than a barcode does. Moreover, the RFID reader can not only decipher information of multiple RFID tags located within a predetermined radius without direct contact to the RFID tags but also decipher information from RFID tags that are in motion. Accordingly, RFID technology using such RFID tags and readers have been applied to various areas, including a parking management system, a recording and metering system, an access control system, an intelligent traffic system, an integrated management system, an animal identification system, a factory automation system, etc.